Yenna Srivasgerald
"Hey, don't throw that away! I haven't looked at it yet!" The youngest of the Srivasgerald brood, Yenna left home at fifteen to seek adventure. A hard worker, she’s grown her original salvage and trade operation into a garage located in Raven’s Nest. When not running errands or fixing things, she can usually be found trading goods or digging around for some overlooked gem. While generally pleasant to be around, Yenna does have a temper that's slow to burn out once ignited, and then there's her massive hoard of 'spare parts' to deal with... Background Information and Factoids After running away from her Neo-Ireland home at fifteen, Yenna made her way through the colonies until she reached the Side 5 shoal zone, a perfect place to learn the art of collecting scrap for resale. After working for various small-time operations, Yenna was able to open her own shop. Originally located in orbit, she relocated the shop to the Trailers' Raven's Nest in hopes of taking advantage of the greater traffic there. Yenna is rarely seen without her dinged-up Haro. Quite obsolete by now, it was found broken by a ten-year-old Yenna. Learning how to repair it was what sparked her love of tinkering with mechanical things. Her father is a mechanic, and it appears that the affinity for machines was passed down. Over time she's added a few new functionalities to it, such as 'music player' and 'PDA'. As an untrained Psychodriver, she's still experimenting with the best ways to use her abilities in conjunction with her mech. The cockpit contains a T-Link system that is out-of-date, and the interference caused by placing the system into a mech not designed for it causes moderate stress to Yenna's body during the rigorous demands of combat. She buys aspirin and chamomile tea in bulk because of this. Relationships Family Aarin Srivasgerald: Yenna's oldest brother, her mentor and best friend all rolled up into one person. While he was under the influence of the Radam parasite, he kidnapped Yenna and started the process of turning her into a Tekkaman like himself. While she was rescued by Kate after only making it through the Primary Body process, Aarin still blames himself for what he did under the parasite's control. Despite not liking Haros, he is kind to Yenna's as a favor to her. He is the sibling closest to Yenna, and vice-versa. Raane Srivasgerald Hot headed, hot blooded, and hot tempered, Raane can always be counted on to do what he thinks is right. His personality seems too large to fit into his body; drinking, fighting, and loving are his favorite pursuits. Fiercely loyal to their family, Raane was very, very angry at Yenna for disappearing for a few years. Even if he doesn't trust her very much as a result, he still cares about her - proven when he sped to the rescue when Kate and Yenna were fleeing the Radam and Aarin. Yenna finds him frustrating as often as she thinks of him as someone to look up to. Kate Srivasgerald Possibly the only person in the Earth Sphere that is capable of making Yenna listen to her... even if she has to kidnap her little sister in the dead of night to do so. She is also the one who rescued Yenna from Aarin when he was being controlled by the Radam, and risked her own life to do it. Yenna has no real idea of the lengths her sister will go to in order to complete a mission or to protect the few people she has left. Katharon Lockon Stratos While she doesn't know him very well, Yenna knows that he and Kate are closer than they 'ought' to be. He seems very nice, and his command of bits impressed the hell out of her. He also assisted Kate and Raane in retrieving Yenna from a mindcontrolled Aarin. Though Yenna doesn't know it, he was the one who broke the news to Kate that Yenna had joined Katharon. Marlene Therrien Their friendship is a little strange, but Yenna finds Marlene's upbeat personality refreshing to be around. When given their weapons of choice (fencing foils and psychokinesis) they are almost evenly matched. Marlene would probably win in a real fight, due to her intensive training with a sword. Will Holiday A modern-day cowboy from the deserted colony of Neo-Texas, Will Holiday is laid-back and easy to get along with. He's trusted Yenna with repairing his Haro in the past. For some reason, he and Raane are always fighting despite a long friendship. Talents & Abilities Being a Psychodriver has given Yenna the unexpected perk of telekinesis. While she does practice this ability somewhat regularly, she's still learning to control it - especially when her temper gets the better of her. Logs Seventh of Seven, Maker of Mischief Category:Katharon Category:Original Characters Category:Space Irish Category:Psychodrivers Category:Primary Bodies